


Beautiful Stranger

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student Changmin seems to be having one of the worst mornings of his life, until a smirking stranger on a bike decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first AU! story is JaeMin. But Jaejoong and Changmin are nothing if not persistent. ;;

The cold wind blew hard, racing dead leaves and paper cups over the pavement. Changmin wrapped his tan overcoat around himself more firmly in a vain attempt to shield himself from the cold, grumbling all the while. It was bad enough that that he was already late for his class at the university because of his roommate Yunho (who had conveniently forgotten to turn on the alarm for this morning), without the nature gods deciding to add their own dose of mischief by making it exceptionally cold and windy that morning. Changmin was a great stickler for punctuality, and thus absolutely hated being late for class. Catching sight of the bus stop, he moved faster, hoping against hope he hadn’t missed the bus.

Evidently today was not one of his days.

The bus stop was empty, a clear sign that the bus had already left. “I can’t believe how much today sucks. I’m going to make Yunho-hyung do the dishes for a whole month for this,” Changmin muttered to himself as he attempted to kick the lamppost in front of the bus stop angrily but stopped just in time. There was no sense in adding a bruised foot to the rest of his troubles after all. He looked up and down the street, hoping to catch sight of a taxi, but except for a stranger in black fixing his motorbike on the other side of the road, the street was completely deserted. Changmin hefted his heavy bag grimly and started walking towards his university. At this rate he was going to miss more than one class by the time he reached his university and Yunho was going to pay very dearly for it.  
“Hey!” an unfamiliar voice broke into Changmin’s daydreams about making Yunho scrub out every single floor tile in their shared apartment as a punishment for not setting the alarm. He turned around to find the source of the voice to see the stranger with the motorbike next to him. “I noticed you missed your bus today. Do you want a ride?”

Changmin shook his head in a quick negative and began to walk faster. Apparently his day didn’t already suck enough, because the heavens had decided to further torment him with the possibility of a daylight mugging. The stranger began to laugh, the sound filled with little mirth. “Suit yourself. I was on my way to the university myself, so just thought I’d help a fellow student in need.”

Changmin turned back at those words. “You’re a student at the university?” “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am,” said the stranger as he took off his helmet. Changmin had to bite back an exclamation as he saw the stranger’s face. Pale, pale skin that was decorated by a black tattoo along one side of his neck. Large, beautiful doe eyes that would be any girl’s pride, crowned by straight brows, one which seemed to have a piercing through it, and a beautiful pouty mouth twisted into a smirk. “Like what you see, do you?” said the stranger with a smirk. Changmin started and fumbled, staring at the ground in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just you don’t look-“ “-I don’t look the way you’d expect me to look. I know. Now how about that ride? Are you coming or not?”  
Changmin made a quick decision. He really did need to get to his class on time, and this stranger seemed to be perfectly willing to get him there. Despite his misgivings about whether the stranger was actually a student at his university, Changmin decided to throw caution to the winds and nodded his assent. “Good. Get on then. And hold on tight.”

Changmin climbed on to seat behind the stranger and tried to find a safe place to put his hands. “You’ve ridden on a motorbike with someone, have you?” said the stranger with an amused look over his shoulder. “Put your arms around me unless you want to get blown off into the wind when I speed up.” Changmin hesitantly put his arms around the stranger’s waist and immediately tightened them as the motorbike gained speed. Changmin hunched behind the shorter male in front of him trying to shield himself from the cold wind that was most certainly going to freeze his nose right off his face, but the stranger seemed quite exhilarated by the cold, laughing as he drove into the teeth of the wind.

A short ten freezing minutes later, they arrived at the gates of the university. “There you go, all in time for your first class.”  
“Thank you” Changmin managed to whisper, as he attempted to detach himself from the motorbike. His hands and feet felt like they’d frozen solid.

“Don’t mention it”

“Can I know your name?”

“Why, are you going to write about me in your diary tonight?”

Changmin flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “No, I just thought it would be nice to know the name of the person who helped me.”

The stranger laughed. “My name is Jaejoong…Kim Jaejoong,” he called out as he rode his bike away to a different part of the campus.

Changmin watched him ride away and continued to stare into the distance for long time, his thoughts still scrambled from his mixed up emotions. Maybe he’d run into Jaejoong again sometime. Maybe if he missed the bus again deliberately. He didn’t even know why he wanted to meet Jaejoong again. He just knew he did.

Changmin was extremely late to his class that morning for the very first time. What was even more surprising is that he didn’t seem to care about how late he was at all.


	2. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Changmin is a bit OOC in this one, but then again, we all know Minnie has a shy side to him too, don't we? ^^

Over the next few weeks, Changmin paid a great deal of attention to his surroundings in the university in an unsuccessful attempt to catch sight of Jaejoong. Asking all his friends and classmates also turned out to be a dead end, not one of them having had any idea who he was referring to. Changmin even tried going back the bus stop to see if he could find Jaejoong at the same spot where he’d first met him, but it was in vain. It was almost as if Jaejoong had well and truly disappeared.

A couple of months after his strange encounter with Jaejoong, Changmin walked into the campus café for his daily dose of caffeine. He’d been working on a particularly difficult project for a while now, which had left him with little time to eat or sleep, much less think about Jaejoong. But think about him he still did, and it always irked him about how he could never understand why he spent so much time doing so. Changmin hated feeling so irrational. All Jaejoong had done was just drop him to the university once. It didn’t warrant all the mental energy he was wasting on him, it didn’t make sense why he would see Jaejoong’s face smirking at him in amusement when he was right on the edge of sleep, making him tingle in all the right places.

Picking up his favorite latte, Changmin turned around in search of an empty seat. The café was strangely more crowded than usual, filled with couples on dates and other students who had come there for a break from their studying. He caught sight of a lone empty table hidden in the corner right beside the cashier, and quickly made his way over to it, depositing his notes and his coffee on the flat surface of the table top with a sigh of relief. He picked up his coffee and began to drink, feeling the pleasant taste of the caffeine hitting his tongue and finally waking up his tired brain. “It’s gone far enough,” he told himself, pulling his notes towards himself. “It’s time to focus on your work now. No more obsessing over and looking for random strangers on motor bikes.” He threw himself into his reading with a passion, not even glancing up as people passed him on their way to get their orders from the counter.

“Is this seat taken?” a question interrupted Changmin’s reading. Changmin looked up impatiently, irritated with the interruption, and answered in the negative. Or atleast that’s what his brain ordered his body to do. The answer itself, however, died on his lips as he gaped at the person asking him the question. It couldn’t possibly be…but it was. It was Jaejoong. Scrambling to get his wits together, Changmin quickly shook his head in answer, not trusting his voice to actually speak. Jaejoong quickly sat down and started drinking his own coffee. Changmin went back to reading his notes, rather, trying to read his notes while pretending to be unaffected by the curl of disappointment in his stomach that Jaejoong didn’t seem to recognize him at all.

“Hey… I remember your face. Didn’t I drop you to the university recently?”

Changmin looked up from his notes, trying not to let his face reflect the fact that his insides were presently warming up very pleasantly at the knowledge that Jaejoong remembered him. “Um, yeah, you did. Thanks a lot. Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you-,” he broke off with a choke, flushing with embarrassment, as Jaejoong smirked knowingly back at him.

“Missed me, did you?”

Changmin firmly gathered his skittering thoughts and responded in as level a voice as he could manage while staring at the table. “No, I just thought I’d thank you properly. I appreciated the favor you did me.”

“Oh…I see,” grinned Jaejoong, not sounding convinced in the slightest. “You looked for me so diligently because you wanted to thank me. That’s kind of cute.”

Changmin flushed even deeper red as he took a long sip of his coffee, meeting Jaejoong’s amused eyes in the process, and proceeded to choke spectacularly on his mouthful of coffee. Jaejoong managed to help him get most of the spilled liquid off his clothes with the use of copious amounts of paper napkins. At the end of the incident, Changmin wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die of embarrassment. But he couldn’t just leave the table without finishing his drink, so he sat there and tried to unsuccessfully hide his face behind his long abandoned notes. A few minutes later, he realized that he hadn’t even introduced himself to Jaejoong and tried to nervously correct the matter.

“Um, Jaejoong? I don’t think I’ve introduced myself to you yet, have I? My name is-“

Jaejoong raised a pierced eyebrow at him, amusement glinting quite clearly in his eyes. “Oh yes, please do tell me what your name is, Changmin.”

Changmin started in surprise at the knowledge that Jaejoong already knew his name. “How did you-“

“How did I know what your name is? I asked around. You’re really rather well known in your department you know. They call you the  
genius. But clearly your intelligence doesn’t extend to other areas of your life.”

Changmin looked up in annoyance. Regardless of the way Jaejoong made his insides feel, there was no way he was going to take a taunt like that lying down. Gathering up his notes, he stood up from his chair. “I don’t appreciate being spoken to like that. Now if you’ll excuse me-,” he tried to move away from the table but found his movement arrested as Jaejoong grabbed his forearm.  
“Whoa, calm down there. I was only teasing you. Would you like to go out and get dinner sometime?”

Changmin looked from Jaejoong’s burning grip, only half hearing Jaejoong’s words, and answered hotly, “I don’t appreciate being called a fool by random strangers, and I’ll have you know that-,” when the rest of Jaejoong’s words entered his thoughts. “D-d-dinner?”

“Yes, dinner, the meal you eat after the sun sets.”

“Uh…um…okay.”

Jaejoong got up from his seat with a smirk. “Great, I’ll see you around soon then,” he replied and quickly left the café.

Changmin sat there for a while, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He wanted to mentally facepalm for his stupid, uncharacteristic reactions and for acting like a gauche idiot who didn’t know how to tell left from right. If only Yunho could see his face right now, he’d be howling with laughter for at least half a day.

Gathering his notes, he walked towards the bus stop, feeling strangely elated by the fact that Jaejoong had asked to see him again. His jubilation lasted for all of ten minutes before he realized with growing horror that he had completely forgotten to ask Jaejoong for his number. Berating himself for being so incredibly stupid, he heard his phone ping with a new message. Changmin dug his phone out and opened the text.

“I did tell you that your intelligence didn’t extend to other areas of your life, didn’t I? See you around soon, Changmin.”

Changmin looked up from his phone with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment as he waited for his bus. He was definitely looking forward to meeting Jaejoong again.


	3. The Date

BRRRRRRRING  
Changmin groaned into his pillow as he tried to hunt for his phone on the bedside table without opening his eyes. A loud thud told him that he had succeeded in knocking his poor phone to the ground. Sitting up in bed, bleary-eyed, he finally reached down and picked it up, trying to figure out exactly which godforsaken person had thought fit to send him text messages at 3 in the morning. He gasped as he read the name, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Of course it was Jaejoong.

“Hey Changmin, are you still asleep?”

Changmin chuckled ruefully to himself as he typed out his reply. Jaejoong was really the most interesting person he’d ever met, and he’d only met him twice.

“That’s what normal people do at 3 in the morning, you know. Anyway, I’m not asleep anymore, thanks to you.”

His phone pinged with an immediate response.

“Oh? Am I keeping you awake? ;-)”

Changmin chuckled at his words, embarrassed and amused at the same time. “I MEANT THAT I WAS ASLEEP THANK YOU VERY MUCH”

Five seconds later, his phone buzzed again.

“Want to grab dinner together tonight?”

Changmin stared at the message, desperately trying to not leap off his bed and dance around in a victory dance. “Be calm..be cool…,” he told himself, and typed “Yes.”

“Great, see you tonight at 7 then ^^”

Changmin put his phone down again and fell backwards into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Well, there went his plans to go back to bed. There was no way he was falling back asleep after Jaejoong had just asked him out. 

 

x------x-------x

 

Changmin looked up as Yunho walked into the kitchen, eyes barely open, grumbling about having to cook breakfast.

“Hyung, breakfast is ready. Have a seat.”

Yunho rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “Changmin-ah, you already cooked breakfast? But weren’t you going to sleep in today?”

Changmin smiled at his obvious confusion. “Well, I decided to cook breakfast as a nice surprise for you. Aren’t you touched?”

Yunho grinned back at Changmin and promptly knocked over an entire jar of marmalade on the dining table in his haste to sit down. He winced, waiting for a lecture on “OMG Hyung can you not look where you’re going” from Changmin, but there was silence, punctuated only by the tearing of paper towels from the towel roll.

“Here hyung, you can use this to mop that up,” said Changmin with a smile. Yunho looked up at him with eyes as round as saucers.

“Aren’t….aren’t you going to nag me?”

“Why, do you want me to?”

“NO! But you are behaving rather strangely this morning.”

“Let’s just say I have my reasons.”

“Reasons-AHA. Jaejoong asked you out, didn’t he?”

Changmin felt the beginnings of a blush begin on his cheeks and raised his chin, as if daring the blush to spread any further. “Well…yes, he did. And I said yes”

Yunho grinned in genuine happiness. “That’s such great news, Min-ah! Have a great time tonight”

“Thanks hyung”

“And make sure you tell me all the delicious dirty details about tonight too”

“HYUNG!!” Changmin gasped, face bright red, as Yunho grabbed an extra piece of buttered toast and walked out of the kitched laughing.

 

x----x-----x

 

Changmin stared at the clock for the 15th time in the last minute. It was almost time for his date with Jaejoong. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he glanced down to read another text from Jaejoong.

“Walk down to the bus stop where we met for the first time. I’m running a bit late, I’ll meet you there.”

Changmin walked to the familiar bus stop, smiling at passerbys whenever he caught their eye. He couldn’t help it, he was just really happy. He sat down at the bus stop, and waited for Jaejoong to arrive.

Soon enough, he heard Jaejoong’s motorbike whizzing down the street, and looked up.

“Hi, sorry I’m late, got held up by stuff,” said Jaejoong.

Changmin simply stared at Jaejoong, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Jaejoong was was dressed in tight black jeans and a ripped black tshirt, with kohl outlining his beautiful doe eyes. His hair had been dyed to a beautiful blond. There was only one word to describe how Jaejoong looked. Sinful.

“Earth to Changmin?”

Changmin blushed and jumped up from his seat. “S-sorry, I was just a bit startled”

“Liar, looking at me made you lose your train of thought, didn’t it?” said Jaejoong with another of his characteristic smirks. “You’re really cute, Changmin,” he laughed, handing a second helmet to Changmin, as Changmin sputtered his half-hearted denial in embarrassment.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Now hold on tight”

Changmin hugged the shorter man tightly as the motorbike zoomed down the street. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the cold wind soon convinced him otherwise. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into Jaejoong’s shoulder, trying to identify exactly what Jaejoong smelt like.

He was trying to decide between honey, musk and cinnamon, when the motorbike stopped.

Changmin let go of Jaejoong and got off the bike, looking around with a gasp of pure pleasure. They were at a secluded picnic spot which offered a scenic view of the entire town.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes..it truly is. Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

“I haven’t forgotten about dinner,” laughed Jaejoong as he dug into the compartment under his seat. “I cooked Japchae. I hope you like it.”

Changmin turned back to Jaejoong, his surprise evident in his voice. “You cook?”

“Yes I do. Even punk rock bad boys have to eat, you know?”

Changmin laughed as Jaejoong looked back at him in mock indignation. “I can’t wait to eat it, I’m sure it must be delicious,” he grinned and walked forward to help Jaejoong set the food on the table.

The first bite of Jaejoong’s cooking had Changmin seeing stars. Jaejoong chuckled as he watched Changmin practically inhale half the food on his plate before surfacing for a breath.

“Good?”

“Gods, the best. The very best. Feed me like this, and I will fall in love with you.”

“Well…that’s what I’m hoping for.”

“This is seriously the food I’ve ever…wait, what did you say?” Changmin swallowed the food in his mouth as he stared at Jaejoong.

“I said exactly what you think I said, Changmin. I’m hoping to make you fall in love with me.”

“Ah…oh….ahh….” Changmin cursed at himself mentally for losing the ability to form a single coherent sentence.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “Well, what do you think? Will you date me?”

Changmin gave up on trying to speak coherently and simply nodded, eyes filled with wonder.

“That’s the reply I was hoping for,” said Jaejoong, and leaned forward to kiss Changmin thoroughly.

Changmin learned a very important thing that night: If Jaejoong’s cooking made him see the stars, his kisses made him see the whole universe.


End file.
